battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poison Arrow
Poison Arrow was a robot that competed in the second season of ABC's BattleBots reboot. It was armed with a spinning drum and was joined by a flame breathing drone named Buzz. It did well in the competition as it defeated former heavyweight champion Son of Whyachi in the round of 32 and reached the quarterfinals with one of the lowest seeds in the tournament before losing out to Bombshell. Poison Arrow wouldn't return for Discovery Season 3, as it was competing at the Chinese robot combat/reality show Clash Bots, as Spicy Newt. Poison Arrow was originally named Growler, but it was changed due to the House Robot Growler having this name, an Urban Dictionary entry and negotiations with their sponsor of Arrow.com. Poison Arrow wouldn't return for Season 4 as it was replaced by the teams new robot, Copperhead. Robot History ABC Season 2 Poison Arrow's first ever match in BattleBots was against Lisa Winter's Mega Tento. In this match, things started out badly for Poison Arrow as Mega Tento was able to smother it and drag it around to the screws. Both robots were still for several seconds near the screws before getting going again. Poison Arrow attacked Mega Tento, doing damage to the shell and eventually causing it break free from the mount, preventing Mega Tento from using it any further. After getting a few more hits on Mega Tento, time ran out. Poison Arrow won on a unanimous 3-0 judge's decision and advanced to the round of 32 with its No.27 seeding, where it faced the No.6 seed Son of Whyachi. As soon as the match started, Son of Whyachi's minibot charged at Poison Arrow, who turned around and destroyed the minibot before turning back to face the main robot. The two robots slowly moved towards each other until they collided. The first impact didn't do much to either robot, but the second hit sent Son of Whyachi ten feet into the air and across the BattleBox. When Son of Whyachi landed, it stopped moving due to a broken receiver. Poison Arrow hit Son of Whyachi a few more times as it was counted out. Poison Arrow won by a shocking KO at 58 seconds and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced the No.11 seed HyperShock. This match started out badly for Poison Arrow as its spinning drum wasn't very effective and HyperShock was able to push it around for much of the match. However, HyperShock's weapon stopped working as one of the impacts bent the axle and shattered the drum tube and Poison Arrow was able to take advantage by continuing to attack. Making matters worse, smoke was pouring out of HyperShock as a result of its overheating drive train batteries, leaving HyperShock with little movement. Eventually, HyperShock could no longer move and Poison Arrow got a lucky break. Poison Arrow struck HyperShock onto the screws with its spinning drum. This hit ripped off the front right wheel of HyperShock and it was being counted out. Poison Arrow won by KO at 2:32 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced the No.19 seed Bombshell. Poison Arrow started on the back foot, its side getting caught by Bombshell's disk. The two then met head to head, with Bombshell's wedge getting under Poison Arrow but neither getting in a conclusive hit. Poison Arrow then turned away and Bombshell struck it, stacking it against the wall. Buzz chased Bombshell and, as the count started, flew into the main bot of Poison Arrow in order to free it. Bombshell drove in, smashing the drone and inadvertently freeing Poison Arrow just in time. Poison Arrow darted away, but another shot to its side flung it into the screws. Since Poison Arrow was stuck on the screws within the first minute of the fight, the screws were rotated downwards to free it before Bombshell hit it again. A third hit from Bombshell sent Poison Arrow high into the air only for it to land trapped behind the screws, unable to move. Poison Arrow was then counted out and eliminated from the competition. Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 1 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "William Tell your friends to quiver, cause if he's on target, you'll get the shaft. It's POISON ARROW!" "It’s aim is to maim. In the immortal words of Bell Biv DeVoe, it’s POISON ARROW!" "Its favorite bedtime story is "Green Eggs and Slam". It may kill you way down there, it may kill you in the air, it may kill you anywhere. Now go to sleep! It's POISON ARROW!" "A venomous pair with violence to spare. You better find the number for Poison Control 'cause it's POISON ARROW!" Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots armed with drones Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Multibots Category:Heavyweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots from Texas Category:Robots that never lost by JD